bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Evolution
After a Bakugan brawls enough, it has the power to become an Evolved Bakugan. These Bakugan keep their original attribute (although in some cases they gain one) but they gain higher G-Power and slightly appearance difference. Dragonoid was the first bakugan to evolve, evolving into Delta Dragonoid during Dan's, Marucho's and Runo's battle with Klaus, Julio and Chan Lee. All of the brawlers had their Bakugan evolve during each brawler's respective battles with the Six Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia. When Bakugan evolve, the ability cards that come with them shatter and a new one takes their place, meaning old ability cards involving the un-evolved Bakugan's ability cards become useless. Most evolutions in the anime seem to be unnatural, and are caused because of a Bakugan receiving special energies. Strange Evolutions There are some special cases when Bakugan go through particular Evolutions. One example are Hydranoid and Drago, who evolved twice in the original series. Drago in fact went on to evolve, if Infinity Dragonoid and Perfect Dragonoid is counted, there is a total of 12 times. There are also some strange cases where instead of changing they reproduce their evolution, such as Preyas' evolutions. There is also one case with Drago where he down grades from Perfect Dragonoid to Neo Dragonoid when the Six Soldiers gave Drago a new body. Chaos Ability X Gus and Spectra found a Forbidden Ability Card known as Chaos Ability X. The effect is a forced evolution and Spectra has been using this card to evolve Bakugan to create an army. So far the targets have been the Bakugan the Vexos threw out Mega Brontes and Elico along with Gus' own Primo Vulcan. Spectra once talked about it when he had Drago. Razenoid When Dharak entered in contact with the Sacred Orb , he was teleported to a dark reverse dimension of the Bakugan Interspace . During his time in there, his body entered in a state of methamorphosis, mutating him into Razenoid . This mutation can be considerated a type of evolution in some points of view. Bakugan's Evolutions in the Anime *Pyrus ** Dragonoid - Delta Dragonoid - Ultimate Dragonoid - Infinity Dragonoid -Perfect Dragonoid-Perfect Core- Neo Dragonoid - Cross Dragonoid - Helix Dragonoid - Lumino Dragonoid - Blitz Dragonoid - Titanium Dragonoid - Fusion Dragonoid *Haos ** Tigrerra - Blade Tigrerra ** Mega Nemus - Saint Nemus *Aquos ** Preyas - Preyas Angelo and Preyas Diablo ** Elfin - Minx Elfin *Subterra ** Gorem - Hammer Gorem ** Thunder Wilda - Magma Wilda *Ventus **Skyress - Storm Skyress **Ingram - Master Ingram *Darkus **Hydranoid - Dual Hydranoid - Alpha Hydranoid **Percival - Knight Percival **Falcon Fly - Flash Falcon Fly Doom Beings * Naga - Silent Naga Vexos * Viper Helios - Cyborg Helios - Helios MK2 - Infinity Helios * Primo Vulcan - Rex Vulcan * Elico - Blast Elico * Mega Brontes - Alto Brontes Twelve Orders * Dharak - Phantom Dharak Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge * Razenoid - Evolved Razenoid (Dharak's mutation) Game Exclusive Evolutions Vexos *Orbit Helios (Pyrus) *Turbine Helios (Pyrus) *Mystic Elico (Aquos) *Tripod Theta MK2 (Aquos) *Myriad Hades (Darkus) *Turbine Hades (Darkus) *Shadow Vulcan (Subterra) *Brontes (Haos) Battle Brawlers Pyrus *Ultra Dragonoid- Pyro Dragonoid- Spin Dragonoid- Neo Dragonoid Vortex- Ultra Dragonoid Typhoon- Turbine Dragonoid- Neo Dragonoid (7in1 Maxus)- Sky & Gaia Dragonoid- Dartaak- Chance Dragonoid- Quake Dragonoid- Battalix Dragonoid- Fusion Dragonoid Subterra *Quakix Gorem *Wilda *Vandarus *Flare Wilda Haos *Nemus Ventus *Boost Ingram *Cosmic Ingram *Flash Ingram Aquos *Dual Elfin *Dual Elfin Revolution *Mutant Elfin Darkus *Midnight Percival *Alpha Percival *Percival Vortex *Alpha Percival Cyclone Gallery Drago's evolutions Drago Anime.JPG|Dragonoid Delta Drago.JPG|Delta Dragonoid Ultimatedragonoidbakuform2.PNG|Ultimate Dragonoid File:Infinity_drago.jpg|Infinity Dragonoid Pyrus Neo Dragonoid (1) D.E..jpg|Neo Dragonoid 250px-Cross Drago.jpg|Cross Dragonoid Helix bakuganform.png|Helix Dragonoid Lumino9.PNG|Lumino Dragonoid Picture 48.png|Blitz Dragonoid TitaniumDragonoid.png|Titanium Dragonoid FusionDrago1.jpg|Fusion Dragonoid Heroes Hydranoid.JPG|Hydranoid Dualbakuform.PNG|Dual Hydranoid File:Alpha_hydranoid.jpg|Alpha Hydranoid Gorem.JPG|Gorem File:Hammer_Gorem_Subterra.JPG|Hammer Gorem File:Preyas_Anime.JPG|Preyas Angelo.JPG|Angelo Preyas Diablo.JPG|Diablo Preyas File:Tigerra.jpg|Tigrerra File:Blade_Tigerra.JPG|Blade Tigrerra Skyress Ventus.JPG|Skyress File:Storm_Skyress.JPG|Storm Skyress Heliosbakuform.png|Viper Helios Cyborglfrabas.PNG|Cyborg Helios Helios mk22.jpg|Helios MK2 Ihf.PNG|Infinity Helios File:Mwilda00.jpg|Magma Wilda Wilda.jpg|Thunder Wilda Nemus.JPG|Mega Nemus Tnemus.jpg|Saint Nemus Percival bakugan form.jpg|Percival Midnight percival05.jpg|Knight Percival Elfin Anime.jpg|Elfin Melfin0.jpg|Minx Elfin Isbg.jpg|Ingram Ningram0.jpg|Master Ingram Trap-falconfly0.jpg|Falcon Fly Flash Falcon Fly.PNG|Flash Falcon Fly Villains Naga Original.jpg|Naga Naga3.png|Silent Naga Dharakmode.png|Dharak Pd35.jpg|Phantom Dharak Screen shot 2011-07-15 at 5.24.33 PM.JPG|Razenoid (Dharak) RazenoidMagMel2.jpg|Evolved Razenoid (Dharak) Elicoooooaquos.jpg|Elico Sin12.png|Blast Elico Megabrontes00.jpg|Mega Brontes AB2.jpg|Alto Brontes Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Season 1 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category: Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category: Season 4 Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Gundalian Bakugan Category:Neathian Bakugan Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Season 1 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category: Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Gundalian Bakugan